A roof that has been previously coated with silicone generally cannot be further coated with anything other than a silicone material, due to the low surface energy (i.e. difficulty in wetting) of a dimethylsiloxane surface. Additionally, silicone coatings are known for their release properties, which can make it challenging to achieve adhesion to a silicone surface by anything other than a silicone material.